Mr Anderson: Matchmaker
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Mr. Anderson is Kurt's history teacher, probably the only teacher in the school that really, truly cares about the bullying he encounters for being gay. He'd never imagined that Mr. Anderson would actually try to set him up with his younger brother. AU


**Enjoy this random ficlet! **

**00000**

" - and the moral of today's history lesson is to never put a short person in charge of _anything_," said Mr. Anderson, sitting on his desk casually, his feed periodically hitting the desk. "Honestly, they should have a height requirement for the President. Well, the only exception was probably old Dubba - we was a rarity in which he was tall in stature but short in brains."

The class laughed as Mr. Anderson got off on one of his tangents - as he usually did, especially near the end of lectures. He shakes his head absently. "The point. "The point is - Napoleonic Wars were bad people! And because of short people. And in about a hundred and fifty years, aka, next month, we will see how other short people screw things up and are generally too angry and pissed off to rule anything fairly."

One of the girls in the front row, a short little Cheerio, rolled her eyes. Mr. Anderson looks at her, a charming smile already stunning her. "Of course, I have nothing against short people at all. Really. But would I trust some of my shorter family members with anything? No. Not at all."

The bell rings finally and the classroom of juniors stands up in a hurry, ready to enjoy their weekend. "Remember to read the chapter seven this weekend people!" Mr. Anderson said over the din. "Or at least skim it and maybe you'll hope to get one or two of the questions on the pop quiz right!"

A few kids groan, but most just roll their eyes like the Cheerio. "Thanks Mr. A," a few say, and one of the football players high five Mr. Anderson's waiting hand as they walk out.

"Hey Kurt," said Mr. Anderson, making Kurt pause in putting his books away in his bag, looking up to his history teacher. "Can you stay after a minute?"

"Of course, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt.

"Ugh, I hate that Mister crap," he said, nose crinkling. "And it reminds me way too much of my dad. Call me Cooper?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and settled his bag on his shoulder, then leaned up against the desk. "I somehow think that would be vastly inappropriate, _Mr. Anderson_."

"You are a fireball," said Mr. Anderson. "Look Kurt, I just wanted to thank you for starting off some of the discussions today - and well, pretty much everyday. You really save me from talking to the equivalent of a brick wall. Plus, you get other people to speak up." Mr. Anderson gave Kurt one of his smiles that probably made all of the female students (and well, Kurt too) swoon. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You're - you're welcome, sir," said Kurt, a tad breathlessly. "I can't help most of my classmates' stupidity, but I do enjoy history myself."

"I can see that," said Mr. Anderson. "You're good, too."

"Thanks," said Kurt, his chest swelling with the appreciation.

"And Kurt," said Mr. Anderson, his voice changing from praise to concern. "Look, I see what goes on in the hallways. I'm not as jaded or uncaring as some of the teachers that have been year for years. I see what the students do to you and that Glee club of yours."

Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson with wide eyes, his cheeks burning.

"The bullying you have to go through - it makes me sick," said Mr. Anderson. "You especially. Look, Kurt, I don't care about my students' sexual orientation. I've had to battle my opinions with the subject in my family and - and no one should made to feel insignificant because of who they were born to love. I just - I know you have it rough here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here to talk whenever you need it, okay?"

Kurt was honestly speechless. Sure, Mr. Shuester had tried to help him earlier this month, but it was no use. People just didn't care without the solid proof Kurt needed. Kurt's throat tightened and his vision blurred. "Thank - thank you, Mr. Anderson," he said, voice tight. "_Cooper_."

A wide grin broke onto Mr. Anderson's face at his name. He reached forward and squeezed Kurt's shoulder in a way that almost reminded Kurt of his dad, strong and reassuring. "No problem, Kurt." He reached his hand away and Kurt almost missed the safety it offered. "I'll watch out for you in the hall. Cause interference and pass out some detentions if I need to. I do love disciplining some of the little shits that go to school here - oops. Damn, I'm not suppose to say that kind of stuff in front of students."

Despite how serious Mr. Anderson actually sounded, Kurt was busy laughing, happy to lighten the mood. "It's okay," said Kurt. "It's high school. I heard worse in the bathroom this morning."

"Yeah, well."

"Coop?"

Kurt and Mr. Anderson turned to the doorway, where a shorter boy was standing. He wore what looked like a school uniform, tie loose, and gelled hair. Kurt blinked a few times, because really, the boy was classically handsome and if he didn't know any better, looked as if he belonged in a classical romance film.

"You ready to go?" he asked, looking at Mr. Anderson.

"Blainey!" said Mr. Anderson exclaimed and Kurt noted how the boy winced. "Just the man I wanted to see. What a _surprise_."

"Uh, you asked me to come pick you up because your car broke down?" asked the boy in confusion. Mr. Anderson had reached the boy, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into the classroom.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Anderson dismissively. "Hey Blaine, I want you to meet one of my star pupils! This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my little brother, Blaine Anderson." He drops his voice. "This is the short relative I mentioned. He shouldn't be trusted with anything."

"Are you seriously on about your short person rant again?" muttered Blaine darkly. "Really, plenty of short people can lead things without -"

"Napoleon complex, little brother, really, it happens to the best," said Mr. Anderson.

"Um, hello," said Kurt. Blaine looks over to him, the frown he'd been giving his brother morphing into a smile. It's strange, to see some similarities between his history teacher and his brother. There must be quite the age gap, as well.

"Hello," he said. "Sorry about Cooper, he's just - uh - well, I really don't know what his excuse is."

"Well you two look to be hitting it off." Both Kurt and Blaine looked over to Mr. Anderson, who has a look of delight on his face. "You know Kurt, my brother here is single. And totally gay, if you were wondering."

Blaine flushes at Mr. Anderson's comment. Kurt blinks a few times at them and as the words Mr. Anderson said begin to process, he slowly turns red as well. His eyes go to Blaine, who honestly, he hadn't even spared at thought toward him either gay or straight.

"_Cooper_, oh my _god_."

"Mr. Anderson, I really don't think -"

"And obviously I don't know too much about your personal life, but I'm sure Kurt here is single as well and would love to go out with you Blainey," said Mr. Anderson. "My brother is quite the catch. He's a singer in Glee club, like yourself. Almost as talented as his brother."

"Oh my god."

"You're in Glee?" asked Kurt, looking over to Blaine and asking before he'd really thought it through. Blaine looked over to him, still embarrassed.

"I - yes," he said. "I'm actually the lead singer. Uh. Yeah."

"Oh," said Kurt.

They stared at each other for a long moment before once again, Mr. Anderson broke through. "Let me just grab my bag." He leaned over his desk, grabbing his leather bag and a few papers of the desk. Then he reached over and plucked the keys easily from Blaine's hand before he could snatch them back.

"Hey!"

"I'm just going to drive home," said Mr. Anderson. "Why don't you two like, I don't know, go to Breadstix. I hear that's a popular destination for dates. You can even stay at my apartment tonight so you don't have to drive back to Westerville later on." Mr. Anderson winked in Blaine's direction. "If you get back from the night at all."

"Cooper!" Blaine avoided Kurt's eye and Kurt felt like the ground was going to swallow him. "We - we never said we were going on a date. Just because - just because we're both _gay_."

"Well then at least hang out and get coffee and talk about gay things." Mr. Anderson gestured with his hand. "Rainbows. Clothes. How cute Zac Efron is - I don't know."

"That is extremely stereotypical, Coop," muttered Blaine.

"Whateves," said Mr. Anderson. "Call me if you need a ride, if Kurt can't drive you home." He turned to Kurt and waved. "See you Monday, Kurt." Then he promptly slipped into the hallway before Blaine or Kurt could say another word.

They sat in a charged silence for a few moments, still to embarrassed to make eye contact. Finally, Kurt sighs and reaches up to clutch the strap of his bag as he turns to Blaine. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry about this. I guess your brother like, planned this. I didn't have anything to do with it and I - I can understand you not wanting to go out on this ridiculous date that your brother wanted us to go on. I mean, I'm not the kind of person people like you would probably date." Kurt blushes as Blaine looks up to him. "And I can just drive you to your brother's apartment now if you want. Or I guess - we could go get coffee or something. Talk? I never met anyone else like me my age before." Kurt paused. "It could be nice - to talk."

"Why do you think I'm the kid of guy that wouldn't date a guy like you?"

Kurt hadn't expected those to be the words out of Blaine's mouth.

"I just - you're, uh," said Kurt, floundering. "You're kind of gorgeous."

Kurt has never wanted to be able to take back his words more than right now.

"I - oh god."

Blaine smiles at him, looking a bit flushed. "Kurt," he said, as if it were obvious. "I don't know if you have noticed, but you're pretty gorgeous yourself. And I'm a firm supporter that type is sort of overrated. I think dating is pretty open - well, if I'd ever been on one before. Which I haven't." He looked embarrassed.

"Oh," said Kurt. "I haven't either. Been on a date, that is."

"Oh."

They looked at each other for a long moment then Blaine sighed. "I could go for some coffee, if you didn't mind. And maybe - well, it is Friday, after all," he said. "Maybe after some coffee, we might feel like going out to dinner. Only if I don't completely annoy you with coffee, I guess."

"Well," said Kurt breathlessly. "I guess we'll see."

It's stilled conversation at first at the Lima Bean. Kurt isn't sure what to say and neither is Blaine. Finally, they find a few common topics to talk about, such as singing and suddenly, a wealth of conversation is opened. Kurt is sure he's never been able to talk so much about these topics to someone else in his whole life. Not even others in his Glee club.

Two hours later, Blaine looks at his watch and smiles. "Well, it's dinner time," he said, looking a little nervous. "I don't know about you, but I sort of don't want this conversation to end. So I hoped you would, um, come with me to Breadstix?"

"I'd like that, actually," said Kurt, his heart pounding. This was his first date, right? He wasn't just imagining this?

Blaine laughed and shook his head silently. "God, I hate Cooper when he's right. He's insufferable."

"Sorry about that."

Blaine looked back up at Kurt, his eyes wide and the sides crinkling slightly with the size of his smile. "You know Kurt," he said. "I sort of don't mind."

At Breadstix, at some point, Blaine slides his hand over to Kurt's. "Is this okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," said Kurt, barely believing it.

They talk more about the light subjects they touched on in the Lima Bean, like fashion and their musical idols, as well as the deep. Kurt talks about his history of bullying at McKinley and Blaine shares that he had the same experience. Kurt feels better, somehow, getting everything off his chest. And Blaine - Blaine is funny and charming and endearing and so, _so _nice.

Finally, at the end of the date Kurt drives Blaine to his brother's apartment, which is strange to think of as his _history teacher's _house. Blaine unbuckles slowly, looking over to Kurt with a smile. "I had a nice time tonight," he said. "I hope you text me."

"I will," said Kurt, thinking about the new contact in his phone with the smile face just after 'Blaine'.

They sit there in a tense silence for a few long moments and Kurt does something he never knew he had the courage to do - he leans over and presses a kiss to Blaine's cheek, leaning away quickly to gauge his reaction.

There is a look of surprise on Blaine's face, which Kurt isn't sure is good or bad.

"Was that okay?"

"Yes," said Blaine, his voice high. "Yes, definitely - but -" Then he leans over and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek and he feels like he's flying. This kiss is even better than Brittany's had ever been, even though it's only a simple cheek kiss. "There, now we're even."

"I'll call you," said Kurt.

Blaine opens the door and steps out, turning around to look at Kurt. "You better," he winks.

"Have fun telling your brother about our date," teases Kurt, feeling daring.

Blaine groans and shakes his head. "He's sure to hold it over my head for a while. Maybe even literally. He uses his height in evil ways." Kurt giggles. "I hope one day he teases you in class."

"Now that would just be unprofessional," said Kurt. "I think I'm safe. You on the other hand."

Blaine rolls his eyes, but smiles at Kurt. "Bye, Kurt. I really enjoyed meeting you, and I really, really can't wait to see you again."

"Same here, Blaine," he said.

Kurt watches as Blaine reaches the front door and waves in his direction. He drives back home with a wide smile on his face and sings along way too loudly to the love song on the radio.

Blaine enters the apartment, tugging off his tie and humming. He doesn't really expect Cooper to be sitting in the chair of the living room, a maniacal smile on his face.

"I told you so," is the first words out of Cooper's mouth and Blaine groans, because of course.

Then again, Blaine had told Kurt that Cooper's teasing was worth tonight. And it was, it really was.


End file.
